


Please Notice Me, Yamaguchi

by Maitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Plushies, TsukkiYama Week 2020, but the healthy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: It’s that damned doll.Tsukishima knows that Yamaguchi’s had that plushie long before they’ve met, mostly because it’s shown in a lot of the latter’s baby pictures. It’s dear to him, the blond knows.But he can’t help but become jealous of a stupid toy.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Please Notice Me, Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiYama week 2020, day 01 : Kiss | _Affection_ | Fake/Pretend Relationship

It’s that damned doll.

A medium-sized golden retriever dog plushie, stuffed completely with cotton, accompanied by a few colorful stitches on it’s arms and body. Tsukishima knows that Yamaguchi’s had that plushie long before they’ve met, mostly because it’s shown in a lot of the latter’s baby pictures. It’s dear to him, the blond knows.

But Tsukishima can’t help but become jealous of a stupid toy.

* * *

It all started one day when the two of them were studying in Yamaguchi’s room. They sat in comfortable silence, with faint piano music playing from the freckled boy’s laptop as their heads were buried in their books. Tsukishima couldn’t really focus, he didn’t know why, but he didn’t mind. He’d already studied the topic at hand, but his friend still seemed to be struggling with it.

The blond raises his head and eyes Yamaguchi, who has his eyebrows knit together and a pencil twirling around in his fingers. Sitting in his lap was his favorite plushie, ‘Kinu’, as he liked to call it. Tsukishima would chuckle at the name sometimes, wondering what was the story behind it.

“Is something wrong, Tsukki?” his boyfriend suddenly asked. The other stared at him in confusion, then slowly shook his head. “I could ask you the same though.” he answered. Yamaguchi put on a nervous smile and giggled.

“I can’t really focus.”

Tsukishima hummed, “I’ll go get us some drinks then, take a break.” he said as he slowly stood up. The other nodded, putting down the pencil in his hand and immediately laid down on the floor. Before the blond could leave the room, Yamaguchi had already started to play with Kinu, lifting the plushie up and giggling as he saw it.

Tsukishima pouted, he didn’t know why.

Even when he made his way back, the blond knew that Yamaguchi would still be playing with it. As he peeked through the door, the freckled boy had Kinu lying across his chest. His eyes were closed as he petted the plushie, and he was humming along to the tune of the music on his laptop.

As Tsukishima stared at Kinu, it’s pitch black eyes stared back. It felt like the plush was mocking him in a way, telling him things like _‘Yamaguchi likes me more’_ and _‘I’m Yamaguchi’s favourite’_. It’s creepy in a way, it also frustrates him.

The blond knocked on the door as he entered the room. Yamaguchi practically jumped and tried to hide Kinu behind him. “Ts-Tsukki, you’re back.” he stuttered. Tsukishima hummed and placed their drinks on the table. “Can I ask you something?” he said, arms crossed as he stood beside Yamaguchi’s bed.

“W-what is it?"

The other stood there as he tried to piece together a question that wouldn’t be so... intrusive.

“Are you... trying to hide something from me?”

“Huh?”

Tsukishima sat down next to Yamaguchi, fiddling with his fingers as a sense of embarrassment suddenly overwhelmed him. “I know about Kinu. And if you think that I think it’s dumb that you have a plushie at this age, it’s not.” he slowly said, not sure where this was going or what point he was trying to get across.

“I... don’t mind you... being all cute around a plushie is what I’m saying?”

_I wish you would cuddle like that with me more, though._

Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a smile so bright and pretty that it could even rival the stars, but he’s already admitted enough things today.

As the shorter boy gave him a warm hug, the blond glanced over the plushie, who looked sad and lonely without Yamaguchi’s affection all over it. A victorious smirked appeared on Tsukishima’s lips, but it faltered as he quickly realized he was trying to compete with a _plushie_.

The things he does for Yamaguchi.

* * *

It was like any other evening. Tsukishima would be with his boyfriend studying once more, and the shorter boy would be too tired to try and study and ask if they could take a break, to which the blond would happily agree to. He'd exit the room to get them a few refreshments, and come back with his hands nearly numb from the cold drinks.

Tsukishima was about to enter the room, when he suddenly heard a high-pitched version of Yamaguchi's voice. The blond peeked into the door that was thankfully slightly ajar, and saw the other boy laying on the bed.

Yamaguchi held the plushie and looked at it as if they were having a conversation. " _Tadashi-kun,_ " he moved Kinu around gently. " _Do you like Tsukki?_ "

What?

The blond froze in place as he heard the question. The other didn't seem to notice him there yet as he continued his conversation with the plushie. "Of course I do, Kinu." he said in his normal voice, resting his chin on the bed as he held Kinu still.

Tsukishima thought that it was cute before, but now it's just really adorable to see Yamaguchi like that. " _But do you like him more than me?_ " the freckled boy asked in Kinu's voice, to which he replied with a giggle. "Who knows? You're both pretty special to me."

"Special how?" the blond opened the door and leaned on the door frame. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at Yamaguchi with a poker face. The other stared back with wide eyes, then his face slowly turned beet red from embarrassment. "T-tsukki?!" he exclaimed, sitting up in an instant.

Tsukishima sighed, then started walking towards him. "Answer my question, Yamaguchi." he said. As soon as he got close to him, the blond swiped Kinu away from Yamaguchi's hands, holding it high up so the other couldn't reach it.

"Tsukki! Give Kinu back—"

"Not until you answer the question."

"What question?"

"Let me rephrase that then." with a dissatisfied frown growing on his lips, Tsukishima pushed the other down onto the bed with his free hand, never breaking eye contact at all. Yamaguchi tensed up at the sudden gesture, and looked back at Tsukishima with both concern and fear.

The blond brought Yamaguchi's damned plushie to his face, "Answer Kinu's question." he simply said. "Do you like them more than me?"

The freckled boy stared back, this time with pure confusion. “Are you serious?” he muttered.

Tsukishima stayed silent, gently nodding his head.

Yamaguchi put his hands over his face and started giggling, making the other puzzled this time. “Yamaguchi?” the blond called out, but the other only giggled harder. Tsukishima glanced at Kinu as if the plush would be able to understand what was happening.

“Are-are you really—are you being jealous of Kinu?”

The pretty pink blush that appeared on Tsukishima’s face seemed to be a good enough answer for Yamaguchi. The shorter boy stopped his giggling and caught the other by surprise, rolling them over on the bed so that Tsukishima would be the one below him.

“How cute of you, Kei.” he whispered to the blond, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. The other was extremely overwhelmed by the whole situation—getting dominated, kissed on the forehead and having Yamaguchi call his first name—that he didn’t even notice Yamaguchi snatching Kinu back for himself.

Tsukishima pouted. “You still haven’t answered the question.” he mumbled, averting his eyes from Yamaguchi’s cheeky smile that he knows would make his frown disappear in seconds.

“Are you really gonna make me choose between you and a plushie?”

“And what if I am?”

Yamaguchi sighed, placing Kinu aside as he swooped Tsukishima into a hug. It was the same kind of hug that he felt when he confessed to the other; warm, soft, and it assured him that yes, the freckled boy liked him too and no, it’s not a lie and he proved it with a kiss to the cheek. They still had a long way to go before kissing on the lips, the blond is sure that he’d malfunction on the spot when that happens.

They stayed like that for a few moments, and Tsukishima didn’t mind if they stayed like that forever.

“Honestly, I can’t actually choose.” Yamaguchi suddenly said.

The blond chuckled, looking at Kinu and it’s pitch black eyes that no longer mocked him. “Don’t worry,” gently patting Kinu on the head. “You don’t have to anymore.”

“Really?”

“But hypothetically, a fire were to burst out, you better be saving me too.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “I have two hands, Tsukki. Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> They weren't supposed to be already boyfriends at first but I changed it because it's cuter like this uwu
> 
> If I remember correctly, Kinu is 'Inu' (Japanese for 'dog') and I added a 'K' in the front, and it somehow translates to silk
> 
> [You can find me screaming abt TsukkiYama on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MaiteaMarie?s=09)


End file.
